


Ink

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles is curious about Derek's tattoo





	Ink

There were so many questions throughout their relationship. Endless streams of consciousness that Derek fought to keep up with. He knew that it was just a part of Stiles’ personality, it was a part of him that he loved, but at times he drew him to a standstill.

“Who did your tattoo?” Stiles asked, poking Derek in the centre of his spine, where the three curves joined.

Derek sighed. He had hoped that Stiles would never want to know the answers to these types of questions.

“While we were in New York, Laura ended up working at a tattoo parlour,” Derek said. “But first, she needed a portfolio, so she used me. The tattoos would heal and fade within an hour so she didn’t have to worry about anything going wrong. By the end of the night, I was so used to the sensation that it didn’t bother me anymore. So, I asked for a real one,”

“I remember how confused she had been. Then I told her what I wanted, and...she couldn’t say no. It took a couple of hours and it hurt a hell of a lot more than the needle,” Derek set the last book onto the self and turned to face Stiles. “That’s all,”

Stiles was quiet, which in Derek’s experience wasn’t a good thing. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, squeezing tightly and smiling against his neck. “Thank you for telling me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story. Please leave me a comment telling me what you think.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
